


Movie Night Postscript

by FunConditional



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Spider Family has a Movie Night, Spider-Verse, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunConditional/pseuds/FunConditional
Summary: Movie night with the Spider family... well, more like the aftermath.Just a short, comfy little scene.





	Movie Night Postscript

Peter Porker couldn't tell you which of them decided Miles’s dimension would be their home base, and he’s not really hung up on the answer, either. It’d just become a thing they’d do; getting together every couple of weeks to shoot the breeze, watch a movie, help each other out with a dimensional issue or two. Perhaps it’s nostalgia for their first encounter, perhaps it’s to keep this Aunt May company... who’s to say? The long and short of it is this: they’re all sprawled out on the floor of Aunt May’s freshly refurbished living room watching a flick he’s personally seen too many times to count. There’s popcorn and pizza boxes scattered haphazardly across the room, and they’ve lost a grand total of four blankets to their collective need to make sure Miles’s resemblance to a burrito is as photo-realistic as humanly possible. It’s the kid’s own fault for falling asleep on the floor. In fairness, they’re  _all_  on the floor, but _he’s_  the one that passed out first. Fair game, really.  

Porker looks around the room at his spider-fellows, reciting the movie’s lines in his head as though he’s got the script up there. If he felt so inclined, he could probably print the whole screenplay straight out of his brain – very literally – but half of his audience is down for the count and he hadn’t made the comment aloud. There are rules to these things, you see.  

He huffs a quiet laugh at the pizza box tent situation Peni’s got going on. He’s not sure who did it, but only her head is still visible under the five empty, extra-large boxes. It’s just May, Noir, Gwen, and himself that are still awake, although Gwen keeps nodding off like a champion of the microsleep Olympics. With regards to the hushed drone of the television and the drowsy, screen-lit remains of their movie night triple-feature, Porker would describe the scene as... cozy. It’s cozy. And it’s nice. Feeling the soft edges of sleep closing in on his senses, he picks himself up off the floor and pads over to the couch where May’s been nursing an herbal tea. She offers him a small smile as he steals an accent pillow the size of his entire body from between her and Noir and drops it down in front of Noir’s feet. Well, ‘in front of’ is a little inaccurate... he’d dropped the pillow directly on top of Noir’s feet. As he makes himself comfortable on the pillow, he admits that his only motivation for putting it there is to see if their webby detective is willing to jeopardize the sleep of an adorable cartoon pig for the sake of having his legs back. He also admits that Noir has come to expect this sort of thing from him, and it’s only a matter of time before he’s forcibly displaced.  

Imagine his surprise when, several hours later, he wakes not having been moved an inch.  

**Author's Note:**

> It occurs to me that Peter B. wasn't mentioned at all. I honestly thought he was in there... and I wrote the darn thing. Ah well, that's what next time is for.  
> This was more of a drabble than anything, just to get a feel for how the characters played out with my writing style (and/or if I could do them justice). In any case, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
